Classical UFO sightings
Jerusalem ;Signs in the Sky During the Siege of Jerusalem Recorded in The Jewish War by Josephus, that during the Siege of Jerusalem, "There appeared in the air over the whole country chariots and armed troops coursing through the clouds, surrounding the cities." Whether this event was extraterrestrial, spiritual, or natural, is up to debate. Judea ;21st of Artemisium, 65 A.D., Judea Event The historian Josephus (37 A.D. - 100 A.D.) wrote about 65 A.D., "On the 21st of the month Artemisium, there appeared a miraculous phenomenon, passing belief. Indeed, what I am about to relate would, I imagine, have been deemed a fable, were it not for the narratives of eyewitnesses and the subsequent calamities which deserved to be so signalized. For, before sunset throughout all parts of the country, chariots were seen in the air and armed battalions hurtling through the clouds and encompassing the cities." Italy ;Rome, Italy, 196 A.D. Angel Hair The historical Cassius Dio (155 A.D. - 235 A.D.) records a rain of Angel Hair in Rome, in the year of 196 A.D. "A fine rain resembling silver descended from a clear sky upon the Forum of Augustus. I did not, it is true, see it as it was falling, but noticed it after it had fallen, and by means of it I plated some bronze coins with silver; they retained the same appearance for three days, but by the fourth day all the substance rubbed on them had disappeared." Two other “rains of chalk” were reported in Cales 214 B.C. and in Rome 98 B.C. ;Via Campana, Italy "Beast" of 150 A.D. Circa 150 A.D., a single witness, Hermas, the brother of Pope Pius I, was walking along a road connecting Rome and Capua on a sunny day, when he saw a "beast", like a piece of pottery, 100 feet in size, multicolored on top and shooting out fiery rays. The object landed in a cloud of dust, and was accompanied by a "maiden" clad in white. This event is recorded in Vision 4.1-3 of The Shepherd of Hermas. ;93 B.C. Roman Encounter In 93 B.C., Romans on a journey saw a gold-colored ball roll down from the sky to the earth; after growing larger, it was seen to rise upward again from the earth toward the rising sun and to block the sun itself by its size. Presumably disappearing afterwards. ;Rome, Italy, 100 B.C. Event In 100 B.C., "A round shield, burning and emitting sparks, ran across the sky from west to east, at sunset." ;Compsa, Italy, 154 B.C. Event In 154 B.C., "At Compsa weapons appeared flying in the sky." ;Lanuvium, Italy, 173 B.C. Event In 173 B.C., “At Lanuvium a spectacle of a great fleet was said to have been seen in the sky.” This event is recorded in Livy’s prodigy lists. ;Reate, Italy, 212 B.C. Event In 212 B.C., "At Reate (today Rieti) a huge stone was seen flying about." ;Hadria, Italy, 214 B.C. Event Ancient historian Livy (59 B.C. - 17 A.D.) writes of an occurance "at Hadria an altar was seen in the sky; around it were forms of men dressed in shining white." Whether extraterrestrial, spiritual, or other, this event is considered to be possibly the oldest recorded sighting of a UFO. ;Arpi, Italy, 217 B.C. Event In 217 B.C., "At Arpi, round shields were seen in the sky.” This event is recorded in Livy’s prodigy lists. ;Rome, Italy, Winter of 218 B.C. Event In Rome, the winter of 218 B.C., "A spectacle of ships gleamed in the sky." This event is recorded in Livy’s prodigy lists. Turkey The ancient historian Plutarch (~46 A.D. - ~120 A.D.) records an amazing event in 74 B.C. where a Roman army commanded by Lucullus was about to begin a battle with King Mithridates VI of Pontus, when, “With no apparent change of weather, but all on a sudden, the sky burst asunder, and a huge, flame-like body was seen to fall between the two armies. In shape, it was most like a wine-jar, and in color, like molten silver. Both sides were astonished at the sight, and separated. This marvel, as they say, occurred in Phrygia (Turkey), at a place called Otryae.” Category:UFO Sightings Wiki